


Commit to the Mission

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Flirting Lessons, Kissing Lessons, Missions Gone Wrong, Partnership, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, SHIELD, Serious Injuries, Shooting Guns, Undercover Missions, Young Melinda May, Young Phil Coulson - Freeform, Young Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Phil Coulson and Melinda May are made partners after graduating the SHIELD Academy. While they had done a few missions together before officially becoming partners, this is their first mission as a team. Melinda soon realizes that while Phil Coulson is an amazing spy, he is lacking in certain skills that become problematic. She makes it her mission to teach Phil the skills he needs, even if it puts them in compromising situations.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson had game. At least that’s what he told himself as he walked up to the woman he was supposed to distract while May broke into the vault. He was dressed in a sleek suit, with a thin Italian tie that May had said looked amazing on him. She’d even helped him tie it.

Coulson and May were infiltrating a mansion during an Annual Fundraising Gala, that was really a front for buying and selling information. They’d got a lead that an alien artifact was hidden in a safe at this mansion, and knew that the Gala was the best way to enter. It was owned by an ultra rich CEO Domen Scotchen of a tech firm, who was really a weapons dealer. The man thought he had obtained a high tech weapon from a competitor, but really, it was an alien artifact with unknown destructive properties.

After SHIELD had tried to get it through normal means, they were stonewalled by Domen and his security team. And so, it was up to Coulson and May to break in and find the weapon. And hopefully not get caught. The Gala was likely to be full of assassins, paramilitary, weapons dealers, and otherwise dangerous people. They couldn’t afford to mess up.

Phil approached the woman who was monitoring interactions between Domen and his clients. Phil had hoped to distract her long enough for Melinda to talk to Domen and steal his keys. If that didn’t work, it was always fighting their way out. Which would probably mean certain death.

 _Okay, Phil, you got this. Just make her feel at ease with your presence._ Phil had whispered to himself.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” May said into the comms.

“Oh, didn’t realize you could hear me.” Phil reddened, feeling embarrassed.

“Just shut up and go talk to her. Be smooth. Please.” May cautioned. She knew Phil enough to know that he got nervous, especially around beautiful women. But, this was the only way to gain access to the vault. Besides, May thought, if anything, Phil will be so flustered that he distracts her anyways.

The woman noticed Phil walking up, and he immediately began talking, “I noticed you looked thirsty?” A waiter had walked by just then, and Phil grabbed a cocktail off the tray.

“Thank you, Mr….?” The woman smiled.

“Gingerly. Mr. Gingerly.”

“Well, Mr. Gingerly, thank you for noticing. My name is Lindsey Benedict, Domen’s partner.” Lindsey took a sip of her drink, and approved.

“If you are Domen’s partner, why aren’t you mingling with him?” Phil replied, feeling more confident.

“Because I make sure some idiot doesn’t scam him while he’s off getting drunk off his ass. Someone has to do it,” Lindsey answered, the frustration showing in her voice.

Phil could hear May’s whispering in his ear, “Keep going Phil, you’re doing great. I’m approaching Domen now. He seems…very drunk.”

Phil took Lindsey by the elbow, “That doesn’t seem fair. He enjoys the party, and you have to play babysitter. What kind of partnership is that?”

Lindsey nodded, taking downing the cocktail, and immediately grabbing another one off a passing tray, “Not much of one. Look, there he is, talking to that woman whose clearly trying to seduce him. I better…”

Phil grabbed her by the hip, “You know, you deserve better. That woman clearly just wants to sleep with him. What’s the harm in that? Domen is a playboy, from my research.”

Lindsey scoffed, “Yes. Didn’t used to be. He and I…used to be together. Now it’s just strictly business. I wasn’t fun anymore.”

Phil could hear May again in his ear, “Time to lay on the flatter. Try to seduce her!”

Phil couldn’t believe May was actually asking him this, but he actually did feel sort of bad for Lindsey. And he wouldn’t mind a few kisses with her, she was very beautiful.

“Well, you are fun, Lindsey. Are you a sea lion? Because I see you lying in my bed tonight” Phil leaned in to give Lindsey a kiss.

Lindsey pushed him away immediately, “What was that? Did you read that out of a fortune cookie? Something’s wrong. That woman near Domen is gone.”

Phil panicked, and immediately apologized, hoping to distract her from the fact that May was slinking toward the door as Lindsey looked around the room.

“Lindsey, I’m sorry. I just…drank too much. I really think you’re great. I didn’t mean to presume,” Phil stumbled over his words.

Lindsey looked at him a moment, then slapped him. “Every man, including Domen, just sees me as a means to an end. Get out of here. I have to go check on Domen.”

By the time Phil got out of the Gala, he had received a message from May that said “I got it. Meet at the rendezvous.”


	2. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda was not impressed by Coulson's flirting skills on the mission. Now at the safe house, she decides to give him some flirting lessons. She reminds him that at operations, they were taught to go the whole way, if necessary. Phil becomes quite nervous.

Phil entered the door of the safe house, and Melinda stood there, hands on her hips, bangs swooped to the side. He could tell she wasn’t pleased.

“Hey, we got the artifact, what’s wrong?” Phil shrugged, trying to read May’s face.

“You almost blew it, Phil. When I said to seduce her, I meant, whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Or kiss her in the cheek. Or give her your number. Not give her the cheesiest and stupidest pick up line I’ve ever heard!” May slapped Phil on the arm.

Phil turned a deep shade of red, “Oh…you heard that? I was hoping your comm would be off. Um. I panicked. I don’t know how to seduce a stranger. I mean, things were going fine until you told me to step it up a notch.”

Melinda just sighed and grabbed a seat on the couch. “Phil, if we are going to be partners, I have to be able to trust you to do certain tasks. I figured by this time you would have learned your lesson.”

Phil crossed his arms, “This, again? Why do you always bring it up? Okay, so it was difficult to take your bra off. So I didn’t have much experience in throwing off a woman’s clothes. I mean, I had my time in college, but when the camera is on and there’s pressure…”

Melinda couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory, “Look, Phil. You’re really good at espionage, but you are terrible at flirting and seduction. It’s time I give you the lesson.”

Phil raised his eyebrow, “The lesson?”

Melinda took off her jacket, and slowly walked over to Phil. “All operations agents are required to take a full course in flirting and seduction. And we are asked to go the whole way, if necessary.”

“The whole way?” Phil looked concerned. Him and Melinda had already fake made love on one of their first missions, and it had been incredibly awkward for Phil. He really liked Melinda, which is why it was made harder.

If Melinda had stayed with that boyfriend of hers, Andrew, it wouldn’t be so awkward. But now she was single again, and he was as well. They were partners, which meant they would spend 24/7 together unless they were at the base.

And now, she was about to teach him how to flirt and seduce her. This was going to be an interesting night.

Melinda grabbed his tie and began to undo it, “Let’s get a little more comfortable. We’ll just start with basic flirting and caressing.”

Phil gulped, feeling his pulse quicken. “Okay. I can do May.”

Melinda gave him a look.

Phil cleared his throat, “I can do that May.”

“Okay, so I’ll do some flirting, so you can see how we were trained.”

Melinda approached Phil, giving him a small, sly smile that made his heart burst. “You’re looking fine tonight. Why are you standing alone?”

Phil answered, “No one to be with tonight. My date bailed.”

Melinda then put her hand on his arm, subtly, she caressed it with the tip of her fingers, “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m surprised, that a date would bail on you. You look like you could be with anybody in this room.”

Phil kept playing the part, but also really enjoying the subtle touch of Melinda’s fingers on him. “Well, that’s kind of you. Now, why don’t you have a date?”

Melinda walked a step closer, now her hips were almost touching his, “I came alone. Thought I could meet someone here. If anyone was interested, in a little extra fun.”

Phil could barely breathe, he knew it was acting, but he enjoy Melinda being this close, and this time, without the pressure of a camera or being on a dangerous mission.

“I like fun. Why don’t we get a drink, and discuss how we might enjoy ourselves tonight?” Phil took her arm in his, and walked over to the kitchen of the safe house.

Melinda broke character for a moment, “That was good, Phil. You kept it calm, and upped the ante just a little bit when I suggested doing something more.”

“Well, Mel, shall we continue with the lesson?” Phil blushed the bangs out of her face, gently.

“Sure, you lead this time, let’s see how you do.” Melinda answered, gesturing to the whiskey and glasses set out on the counter. She was pleased this safe house was fully stocked. Some were not as nice as others.

“So, we were talking about fun. What do you do for fun, Melinda?” Phil said as he poured her a glass of whiskey and set it at the table.

“Long walks on the beach, having drinks, good conversation, dancing,” Melinda answered, giving Phil some things to work with.

“Dancing, I like to dance too. Here, let me show you a few moves I know,” Phil said grabbing her hand and hip while he set down his glass.

Melinda smiled, he was actually starting to get the hang of it. That is, until he stepped on her feet.

“Phil. Do you even know how to dance?” Melinda came out of character again.

“Not really. Sorry. I can’t seem to get things right.” Phil felt flush again, frustrated with himself.

“That was…actually really good. Genuine,” Melinda answered.

“I was just being honest. Myself,” Phil shrugged, going back to sit on the couch.

“That’s the key for you. Just be yourself. Use phrases and words you would say, instead of something out of a book,” Melinda joined him on the couch.

“You know, that could just work. Thanks, Mel. You’re the best partner,” Phil put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled into him.

“Are we still practicing or is this real?” Phil wondered aloud, unsure if Melinda was still testing him.

“Why don’t you try and find out?” She teased, giving him a poke in the ribs, causing him to yelp.

“Hey, that’s not fair, you know that’s my ticklish spot,” Phil complained, almost spilling his drink.

“Guess you’ll have to try to stop me then. Can’t have a ticklish agent, that’s a weakness,” Melinda tried to poke him again, but time he blocked her with a pillow. The two began to run around the safe house, with Melinda finally tackling him on the bed.

She finally got a hold of him, tickling him all over, putting her hands under his shirt for more effect. Then, suddenly, she stopped, realizing that she was straddling him on a bed with her hands under his shirt.

He looked at her as she gazed down at him, and he used the pause to flip her so that he was on top. “Now to see if you’re ticklish!” He reached under her shirt to see if he could find a ticklish spot, but she seemed impenetrable.

“Not fair. You aren’t ticklish,” Phil pouted, as she used the break to wrap her legs around him and flip him back over.

“You just haven’t found the right spot yet,” Melinda said seductively, prompting Phil to reach in spots he didn’t feel comfortable.

“Is this still a test?” Phil responding, as he reached under shirt more.

This time, he was able to unsnap her bra quickly, and rubbed his hand over her back. She allowed him, smiling at how quick he had gotten it.

In response, she grabbed his shirt and threw it off and began to kiss him.

The two were getting more into it, as clothes were thrown off, but before they could continue, there was a hard knock on the safe house.

“Shit. It’s SHIELD, they are picking up the artifact to get it quickly out of the country. I…forgot to contact them. They were probably wondering where we were, so they came to the safe house as planned,” Melinda had said, feeling breathless. She quickly grabbed a shirt and the alien artifact from her bag.

Phil went to grab his shirt, then noticed it was gone. Melinda must have thrown his undershirt on. Well, this was going to be awkward. He grabbed his pants and followed Melinda out the door.

She opened the door, to see Nick Fury. He gave them a look, Phil, who was shirtless and red. Melinda, who was wearing Phil’s shirt.

“So…this has got to be good,” Fury said as they let him into the safe house.

“We can explain.” Melinda and Phil said at the same time.

Fury just shook his head, “Oh, I’m ready to hear this one.”

The two young agents sat down on the couch, ready to try and explain why they were getting busy on the bed rather than contacting SHIELD and continuing the mission as planned.

It was going to be an interesting conversation with their supervising officer.


	3. The Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury chastises May and Coulson for almost botching the mission, and wants details on why the two were getting busy instead of completing the mission.
> 
> May and Coulson discuss what happened during "the lesson."

Agent Coulson and Agent May were sitting on the couch, facing their superior officer, Agent Fury. He had the look of a disappointed but patient parent, who was waiting for the barrage of excuses and justifications for the inconspicuous actions of the evening.

“So, Agent Coulson. Why don’t you tell me the reason you are shirtless, and that Agent May is wearing your shirt?” Fury sat with his feet crossed, using a very calm tone.

Phil became even redder, now looking just slightly like a tomato and hastily said, “Sir, Agent May and I were having a debrief, as there was a miscommunication that may have almost blown our cover. So, Agent May believed we needed to address the issue immediately, before we contacted you.”

Fury gave a small smile, Coulson was in communications for a reason, he could bullshit his way through many conversations. But of course, Fury was smarter than that. “And what did this miscommunication entail? Agent May? What’s your take on this?”

May kept a stoic look, but was feeling very self-conscious, especially wearing Phil’s shirt, “Sir, it’s like Agent Coulson said, I had told him to keep distracting the woman so I could escape with the artifact. He misunderstood what I meant, and he become very awkward and a poor choice of words happened. The woman became angry, and my cover was almost blown. So when we made rendezvous back to the safe house, I wanted to do training before we meant immediately back into the field.”

Fury was enjoying this, it wasn’t the first time agents were caught together in a safe house. But he kept his good humor hidden, because while it was sort of funny, in other circumstances, it could mean a botched mission.

“And what training would this be, Agent May, Agent Coulson?” Fury kept a piercing gaze at the young agents.

May looked to the side a bit, and answered, “I felt it was time to give Coulson “the lesson”, you know, the one we learn in operations. It appears that communications did not give him enough training in this field.”

Fury raised his eye brow, “The lesson? You mean the flirtation, foreplay, and seduction lesson?”

It was Coulson’s turn to reply, “Yes Sir. You see, there have been a few missions now where I’ve had *clears throat* problems with flirting or fake making out on mission. And, uh…sir, uh, Agent May decided she needed to give me that training. So that’s why, um, we are dressed like this. Practice and training, sir.”

Fury shook his head, “Let’s say I believe you two. Even so, the mission wasn’t complete yet, and May had failed to check in and let us know that she had the artifact. While I appreciate the fact that Agent May wants to make sure you have the skills you need in the field, this is something to be addressed to your superior officer, namely, me, or training at the base in a controlled environment.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, sir.” Coulson, still flustered, replied quickly.

Fury chuckled, “Oh, it’ll happen again. You two are young agents, both single, attracted to each other. While this doesn’t mean you can’t be partners, it does mean that you have to become extra careful. Separating your feelings during the mission is essential. Now what you do on your off time, is up to you. Is that clear?”

Agent May and Agent Coulson both nodded in agreement. “Yes sir. So back to the base then?”

“No, I’ll take the artifact back. You two can have the night off. I want you to talk about what happened, and figure out how to move forward. Here’s a hotel keycard, knock yourselves out. Other than the fact that you didn’t contact me, the mission was a great success. But little mistakes can cost you, so I want you to think about that when you get back to the base tomorrow. Fury, out.” Fury got up and took leave, giving May and Coulson another grin.

“Wait, what just happened there?” Coulson wondered, feeling a bit cold in his skinnies now that he had calmed.

Melinda took the time to find her actual shirt, put it on and threw Phil his. “I think Fury just gave us a pass. And a night off?”

“Yeah, I guess we better get to this hotel, that way this safe house can be cleared,” Coulson began grabbing his pack and any other things he might need.

“And we need to talk about what happened there,” May gestured to the bed, whose sheets were still thrown about.

Phil stumbled as he put on his shoes, “Oh…that. I mean, that was just training, right?”

Melinda gave him a smirk, “Sure, just training. Agent Ticklish.”

“Hey, not fair.” Phil thought back when she was on top of him, tickling him, and his heart quickened again.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to do some more training at the hotel, then. I can teach you the secret ways of becoming not ticklish that they teach us at the Ops Academy.” Melinda gave him a wink.

“Wait, are you teasing me? Come on, let’s get out of here.” Coulson grabbed her hand and they came out of the safe house, checking all surroundings.

>>>

The two made it to the hotel, it was a nice suite, Fury spared no expense. They ordered burgers and wine from room service, and found fancy white robes to don as they ate.

“So, Melinda, do they really have a whole course on flirting and seduction at Ops?” Phil asked as he put sipped some wine on the bed, as Melinda sat on the couch in the suite.

“Yes. They do actually. We even had to learn different ways to kiss, caress, pick-up lines. As specialists, we have to be prepared to be the only solution. So that meant, we had to be good at everything,” Melinda dipped her fries in ketchup, and munched it in her mouth as she talked.

“That’s wild. I mean, we had a few lessons on it, but that was it. I guess we have to just learn on the go,” Phil replied, noticing he got a little wine on his white robe. “Oops.”

Melinda laughed, “You are such a nerd. So, Phil, come on, we need to talk about what happened. I mean, I know we started out as training, but, things started, you know, progressing.”

Phil gulped and turned red as the wine again, “Yeah, you mean we nearly slept together? Melinda, I…I’m sorry if I went too far too fast. I just, you there, with your hands under my shirt, straddling me, I wanted to impress you. Show you I’m not that awkward level 1 agent that you first met when we had that mission together.”

It was Melinda’s turn to blush, “Well, it was pretty hot when you snapped off my bra in record time. I guess I got carried away too. I…just…I thought I was being professional. But, it turns out, I can’t always compartmentalize my feelings.”

“What are you saying, Melinda?”

“I like you, Phil. Why do you think I broke up with Andrew? When we got assigned as partners, and when we were assigned those first missions together, I found you really fun and attractive. Then you showed interest in Russia. I started dating Andrew, and things just didn’t feel right.. It turns out, I was still very attracted to you. So, I broke it off, in hopes, we could maybe…be together,” Melinda begun to play with her hair in nervousness.

Phil got off the bed and joined her on the couch. “I like you too, Mel. A lot. I was so happy when Fury assigned us together. I think we are a good pair. But if we date, doesn’t that complicate things?”

“Not if we can stay on mission. Like Fury said, if we don’t botch another mission because of our feelings, then it doesn’t matter what we do on our off time. And tonight, well, we’re off, right?” Melinda put her hand on Phil’s knee.

“Yeah, I guess you’ll just have to train me,” Phil smiled and pulled Melinda in for a kiss that left her breathless.

Melinda smirked, knowing where this night was about to go. “Alright, Phil. I guess it’s lesson number two,” She moved her hand up his bare thigh.

“Oh boy…”


	4. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wakes up with a nasty hangover after Melinda and Phil's "training" session the night before. They talk about what's ahead. 
> 
> Guest appearance by John Garrett who warns Phil about Melinda's heartbreaker tendencies.

Phil Coulson woke up bleary eyed, and for a moment forgot where he was. He fumbled to find his glasses, which were thankfully just on the side table near the bed. He put on the glasses, now seeing clearly, to see Melinda May doing her daily Tai Chi routine. He gathered his surroundings, looking around the room, seeing two empty bottles of wine, robes on the floor, and he himself, naked other than the glasses.

“Ohhhh,” He mumbled to himself in realization.

Melinda looked over at him and laughed, “A little hungover there, Phillip?”

He blushed as she gave him a seductive look as he got up to find his pants, “Yeah, I think I drank more than I realized yesterday. Um, if I’m remembering right, we had, uh… some more *ahem* training last night?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, training. Committing to the mission.”

Phil got the rest of his clothes on and held his pounding head, “How are you are not hungover?”

Mel grabbed something out of her bag and threw it to him, “Hangover cure. SHIELD issue. They are still in trials, but I have a few friends at Sci-Tech that gave me some to test out.”

Phil grabbed a water bottle and took the pills, and grabbed a ration bar out of his bag. “So, Melinda. This “training” thing. Are we just going to you know, act like we keep training but really we are ya know, making love? Is this just a fling or are we are really going to be a couple?”

Melinda continued to grin at Phil’s expense, it was kind of cute seeing him all confused and hungover. “Well, Phil. I’m game if you’re game. I had fun last night. And, we are a good team. We were put as partners for a reason. We could, you know, try it on for size?”

Phil’s head started to clear up as he had food and the pills in his system, “Yeah, I think that’s a great idea. But, like Fury said, we can’t let it compromise us as partners and agents. What we do on our off time, is our choice.” He gave her a wink.

“True. On base and on missions we’ll have to act platonically. Maybe not even tell any fellow agents. Fury will know, of course. Nothing gets passed him,” Melinda answered, as she finished her routine and started packing her things.

“Okay, I’m okay with that. We’ll be partners and friends first, and a couple second,” Phil also found that Melinda had made him a cup of coffee, and started drinking that. Now, he started to feel more like himself.

“So, Phil, will you be my boyfriend?” Melinda asked, in a silly, girlish tone.

“Haha, you’re cute, Mel. Yeah, I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Phil crossed the room to close the distance between them and give her a kiss. Then he remembered more of last night as his mind cleared, and it made him breathless.

Melinda smiled as Phil got turned on by just the thought of the events from the night previous, “Phil, come on. We need to get back to base. I know, you’re excited. It was hot, last night. But now it’s back to work. Fury sent a car over, we need to do our mission debrief and get checked out at base for any injuries.”

“Alright, alright. I am feeling pretty sore from last night…what should I tell the medical team?” Phil said jokingly, grabbing his pack and heading out the hotel door.

“Shut up lover boy. Let’s go,” Mel gave him a kiss on the cheek as they left the room and entered the car.

May and Coulson got in the car and saw the shifty glances from their friend and sometimes rival, John Garrett, who was in the driver’s seat.

“Oh hello, Phil. Hey there, May. How’d the mission go?” Garrett gave them a wink and a smile. He must have seen them kiss as they left the hotel.

“Classified, John, you know how it works. Melinda and I are now level 5, I believe you are still level 4,” Phil responded with a little bit of sass. Him and Garrett were buddies. Not super close, more like bros who liked to compete with each other. Both had Fury as their superior officer, and often times they were seen as rivals to the position of Fury’s favorite.

“Hey, while I would love to continue this conversation with you all, Fury wants me to start the debrief now, so I’ll be in the back on comms with him,” Melinda said, moving to the back of the van so she could hear better.

Garrett gave Melinda a glance to make sure she couldn’t hear them in the front, “So, you and the Femme Fatale had a good night last night?”

Phil scowled at Garrett, “Female Fatale? Melinda?”

Garrett just gave him a shrug, “Hate to break it to ya Phil, but Melinda’s sort of known as a heartbreaker. She goes through guys faster than a quinjet at mach speed. So, she got the nickname Female Fatale at the academy, it’s dangerous getting involved with that woman, if you know what I mean.”

Phil just shook his head, “It’s not like that, John. We are just partners and friends.”

John chuckled, “Yeah, friends give each other that look after spending the night off shield hours in a fancy hotel. Right.”

Phil gestured to the road, “Pay attention to the road John. Fury gave us the night off, and the hotel. We had to clear the safe house for another team.”

“Well, I don’t know what you guys did to earn Fury’s favor like that. This is a 5 star hotel. All inclusive, too, hope you enjoyed it. I know I would’ve,” John kept just one hand on the wheel and looked at Phil to give him more details.

“Okay, so we had some wine and food and enjoyed each other’s company. Melinda was putting me through some extra training, and things, may have progressed,” Phil was trying not to go to detailed in order to protect him and Mel’s privacy.

“Oh. I see. She put you through “the lesson.” Yeah, we’ve all heard that one before. That’s basically Operations slang for getting busy. All the academy students have used that excuse at least once whilst being caught sleeping with someone on campus,” Garrett laughed as he thought of some memory back at the academy days.

Phil shook at hand at John, “No, that’s not what it was. I mean, yes, the lesson was mentioned. And, things, may have happened. But, you know…”

Before he could speak further, Melinda made it back to the front of the van, “John, you’re just jealous you haven’t gotten any action since the Academy days. Turns out, the women on base aren’t exactly impressed with your “winning” personality.”

John looked aghast, “What the…?” Before he could fully answer, Phil yelled, “Hands on the wheel, John, you nearly killed us there!”

The rest of the trip was done in silence, John fuming at Melinda’s insult, Phil lost in thought about Melinda’s reputation, and Melinda smirking in the back, glad she finally got John to shut the hell up.

They finally arrived at base, and John sneakily flipped off May and Coulson as they parted ways. Melinda noticed, but ignored the bait.

“So, what did you and John talk about?” Melinda asked, wondering how much Phil actually shared.

“Oh, he was just goading me to talk about last night. Um, hey let’s chat more tonight, okay? Maybe we can get some dinner off base? I’ll buy?” Phil answered, as they both went in different directions.

“Sure, let’s go to that Thai place on 3rd. 6 pm? Meet me at my bunk?” Melinda replied, using a more professional tone now that they were back on the base.

“Wouldn’t miss it. See you after work, Agent May.”

“See you soon, Agent Coulson,” The two saluted to each other and parted ways.

Their bunks were on the opposite side of the base from each other, which Phil had in mind to request a shared suite. You know, for partnership purposes. Many partners shared a bathroom and living room, but had two separate bedrooms, so they could plan together in privacy without having to be out and about on the base.

But that thought made Phil hesitate. With their bunks so close, and a private space they shared, it might be hard to separate out their intimate relationship and their partnership. And Phil couldn’t help but think but Garrett said. Would he just become another guy that May has slept with? Another fling? He began to worry as he entered his bunk.


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Short Chapter]
> 
> Melinda and Phil talk about their blooming relationship. Melinda gets real with Phil about her reputation.

The night was young, and Phil and Melinda were working on their first cocktails at the Thai place. Melinda noticed that Phil had barely touched his food, and seemed a bit downcast.

“What’s going on, Phil? I thought this would be fun? Especially since we have a long mission ahead of us next week, gotta get in our time together while we can,” Melinda put her hand on his, making eye contact.

He tried to avoid her eyes, but decided he had to talk it out. “I’m sorry, Mel. It’s just something John said. About…your reputation? How, you sort of go through guys quickly. You’ve even told me that before.”

Melinda broke eye contact this time, feeling a bit uneasy, “Yeah. I know. I’m not proud of that reputation. I thought, that with Andrew, I would actually start to settle down but then, I don’t know. We got close and I sort of gave up.” Melinda bit her lip.

Phil replied shakily, “Why? Melinda, you’re awesome. You’re beautiful, hardcore, tough as nails, kind,”

“I just…don’t feel like worthy, you know, to be happy. So anytime a relationship started, going well, I pulled back. That’s why I have that reputation.” Melinda seemed small all of the sudden, sitting there, baring her soul to her partner.

Phil took the time to gather his thoughts before answering, “Of course you’re worthy, Melinda. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. I feel like the luckiest man in the world! I get to be your friend, partner, and now your boyfriend.”

Melinda gave a small grin, “That’s kind of you to say, Phil. I guess, most people don’t get to see all sides of me. Andrew, only saw the off Shield goofy side of me. And other guys, like at the Academy, only saw me as a rival or someone to compete with. None of the guys I was with, really got to see me as the whole person.”

She looked up at Phil and continued, “But you do see me. You see me at 4 am when we haven’t gotten any sleep and we are stuck in a crappy safe house. You see me when I have to kill someone in order to save the team. You see me when I’m pulling a prank on the base.”

Phil smiled, feeling honored that Melinda was opening up her heart to him, “And that’s why I’ve wanted to be with you, ever since the Russia mission. I’ve had the interest for awhile, but then when I saw you were interested too, it made me excited. Then we were made partners, and I didn’t think a relationship could work. But now I see that if we can be partners and not want to bite each other’s head off after being with each other for 3 months straight, then maybe this relationship thing can work out. And I want it to work out. I’m willing to put in the work, Melinda. For you. For us. Whatever it takes.”

Melinda finally relaxed, it felt good to talk. She’d never had someone she was comfortable enough to share her heart. “I, don’t know what to say. I’m thankful. Thankful that you’d listen. Because there’s more at stake if this doesn’t work out. A friendship, a partnership, even missions can be at stake. But I’m willing to work it out too. Because that’s what it takes when people love each other.”

Phil lifted his cocktail to give Melinda a toast, “To love, to friendship, to partnership.”

The two clinked their drinks and finished the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. They decided to take the long way back to the base, and ended up being able to sneak some kisses in before they were back to official business mode.

Off to the next mission, and certain danger, of course.


	6. Take One for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Coulson go on a dangerous mission together. Things get violent, and May and Coulson deal with the consequences. 
> 
> [Blood and guns warning]

It’d been a few months since Phil and Melinda’s relationship took off, to the point where they were now looking for places to live together outside of the SHIELD base. Everyone knew they were dating now, but didn’t make a big deal of it. Of course, except for John Garrett, who made kissing faces whenever Phil and Melinda were together.

“He needs to grow up,” Phil said, continuing to be frustrated at John’s immaturity.

“Just be glad he’s not on our team. That would be unbearable,” Melinda kept a stoic face as they passed Garrett. “Let’s just focus on the mission.”

“Right. From the looks of it, it’s going to be a dangerous one. They usually don’t send this many armored agents on the plane with us,” Phil replied, noticing the contingent of soldiers loading the plane.

“Don’t worry, Coulson. Between me and the agents, you’ll be safe,” Melinda put her hand on his shoulder in a friendly away. They still tried to be professional anytime they were on the clock.

“I’m not worried about myself. You’ve trained me, May, in more ways than one,” Phil couldn’t help himself with the innuendo,

“Coulson. Stay focused,” Melinda cautioned, but did give a sly smile in return.

They had done a lot of “training” on and off the base over the past few months. On the base training involved May getting Coulson more physical combat classes. Which usually meant her pinning him to the ground dozens of them in class. Not that he minded.

And then off the base, she continued training him in flirting and seduction techniques, which of course always resulted in them together in bed. May had to admit that Coulson was getting smooth, and should have no problem next time he needed to flirt on a mission. Which hasn’t happened yet. To be honest, May wasn’t sure how she felt if her or Phil would have to flirt or seduce someone. It would be definitely interesting how the other would react, especially if on camera or comms.

May shook her head. She had told Phil to stay focused, but here she was imagining if Phil had to go “all the way” during a mission. She grabbed a combat vest and put it over her SHIELD uniform. They’d be going in hot in this one.

Phil also had a combat vest on, under his suit. He liked wearing them, being the comms agent, and May had to admit, he looked cute when it was the tie, dress shirt, and vest.

“Ready, May?” Phil asked, feeling nervous but confident to be surrounded by so many capable agents.

“I’m ready.”

The jet landed on the roof of the warehouse, with agents scrambling off to get in position. There was a powered person inside, and they knew it could get very dangerous. Edward Meinst, had recently escaped from a SHIELD facility. His powers weren’t well understood, but it was said that he could “see” weak points in anyone’s armor and find the perfect shot.

That made him, of course, very dangerous. The SciOps team had guessed that he could see into different visual spectrums and be able to see if armor or a wall had defects. This made him a perfect candidate for any army, so SHIELD smartly kept him under wraps. Until he escaped, of course.

Coulson was sent on the mission because he knew Edward from the Academy. The two had been classmates together. After a mock mission gone wrong, Edward had exhibited these new powers. At first, he graduated early and got to join important missions. But the power had gotten to him, and he ended up killing his supervising officer. After that, he was put away at the Fridge, where he could be studied and monitored.

They hoped Coulson would be able to talk him down, and him not, allow the team to get close enough to take him down.

“Edward. It’s me, Phil. I just want to talk,” Phil called out, walking along the sides of abandoned warehouse.

“Phil, Phil Coulson? Why do you have a team of snipers then? I see every single one of them.” Edward called out in a deep, husky voice.

“They’re just here for precaution. We want you to come in peacefully. Come on, Edward. We were friends once,” Coulson said.

“We were. Until I was turned into an experiment. I’d like to see you fare after being locked up and studied,” Edward came out from the shadows, a shell of the man he once was. He was holding a gun.

Edward noticed movement behind Phil, “I see you’ve brought your pet assassin. Hmm. Her helmet has a weakness.If I aim just so…” Edward grabbed the gun and cocked the gun.

Coulson looked back, and noticed Melinda was in a position where she couldn’t move. He immediately ran back toward her as Edward shot. Coulson dived, catching the bullet in his shoulder, where the vest didn’t cover.

“UGH!” Coulson landed hard, gasping. Blood poured everywhere.

Bullets flew everywhere, and May shielded Coulson the best she could. Eventually, Edward was down, but a few more agents went down with him.

There was an immediate call for med evac. Melinda sat there holding Phil trying to staunch the blood. The shot appeared to avoid any major arteries, so he wasn’t at risk at fully bleeding out, but he would need medical attention quickly.

The med team allowed Melinda to go in the copter with Phil, citing that she was his partner. She didn’t mention that he was also her boyfriend. They got him stable on in the copter, and Melinda leaned back and gave a sigh of relief. Still, it was horrible to see Phil in such a state. She didn’t look too good either, covered in his blood.

They made it to the SHIELD medical facility, and ordered Melinda to go wash and change while Phil went immediately into surgery to remove the bullet.

Melinda took her shower in silence. The fear of death, then the fear of losing Phil, made her exhausted. She could still smell the blood no matter how much she washed. She eventually got out of the shower and got dressed in a comfortable outfit. She went immediately to the waiting room, where Fury was there waiting for her.

“Melinda. He’s currently in surgery. It’s not too serious, but he will take time to recover. For now, you’ll both be put on the disabled list. You should go get that checked out,” Fury pointed to her eye which was bruised. When Phil had collapsed on her, his helmet had banged into her eye. She had barely noticed until now.

“I’ll be fine, Fury. I’m waiting here until Phil is out of surgery and that’s final,” Melinda sat on the chair and folded her arms.

“Sigh. Alright. We’ll wait together. So, why do seem more angry than scared right now?” Fury gave a look to Melinda, who could read her like a book.

“It should have been me in that surgery room. I’m supposed to protect Phil in the field, not the other way around,” Melinda shivered, as the waiting room as cold.

Fury grabbed a blanket and put it over her. “From the helmet cams, it looked like you were about to be shot in the head. Phil jumped in the way and got hit in the shoulder. Seems like he just made a logical decision.”

“Yeah, seems that way,” Melinda looked away.

“Does this have to do with you two being together?” Fury guessed, knowing the two were a couple.

Melinda glanced back at Fury, “No, I mean. Yes. I don’t want Phil making stupid decisions because he wants to protect me. We have to stay unbiased on the field.”

Fury just shook his head, “That’s something you two will have to work out when he wakes. Look, I’m going to get you some ice for your eye and some tea.”

“Thanks Fury,” Melinda said, and settled in for a long afternoon of waiting.


	7. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a little loopy after surgery. Melinda and Phil have another serious conversation about their relationship.
> 
> [The loopy conversation taken from a real life experience of me on pain meds after a serious rock climbing injury. Which still leads me to the question I always want answered, "Why aren't we in Maui?"]

Phil woke up with pain in his shoulder and feeling groggy. He noticed Melinda curled up in the hospital room chair, her hair over her face.

“Hi there Mel. What brings you here?” Phil slurred, still very hopped on pain medication.

Melinda stirred awake to see Phil with a stupid grin on his face, “Oh, they gave you the happy meds, didn’t they Phil. Glad to see you awake.” She moved her chair to be near him and held his hand.

“What happened? Why aren’t we in Maui? Phil said with a silly tone in his voice.

Melinda frowned, “Maui?”

Phil held her hand tighter, “Yeah Mel, we were in Maui. On our honeymoon. It was sweeeeeeeet.”

“Uh, Phil. I think that was a hallucination from the medication. You’re in a SHIELD medical facility. You got shot. Protecting me,” Melinda said, with a bit of snark. She wanted to have a conversation with Phil about him taking a bullet for her, but now was not the time for that.

“Really? Cuz I remember we were having some tickle training again, and it was really hot,” Phil replied, just as the nurses came in to check on him.

Melinda reddened, “Phil, there’s people here. Now.”

“Oh hey there. Are you giving us drinks? Why aren’t we in Maui?” Phil said again, noticing the medical curtains and the IV in his arm.

“How long is he going to be this way?” Melinda asked the nurse, trying to hold back laughter.

“Not too long. We’re weaning him off the pain meds to see how he tolerates it. People always seem a little loopy right after surgery,” The nurse said with a laugh. “He’s doing great. Stable. Here, Agent Coulson, have some ice chips.”

Coulson munched on the ice chips while the nurse finished taking his vitals. “May. We should get married. Then go to Maui.”

“Okay, Phil. We can go to Maui together. Maybe let’s hold off on the marriage conversation until you are fully cognizant.” Melinda patted his hand and gave him another cup of ice chips.

Phil fell back asleep after awhile, and Melinda stayed with him. It was hard to stay mad after seeing him be so goofy. She still wanted to have a conversation about it with him, but knew it would wait. For now, he had to be focused on recovery.

Phil woke up again hours later, this time, much more aware of his surroundings. “Owwwwwwww.”

“You okay, Phil?” Melinda got up quickly, feeling worried.

“Just feeling it now. I think they took me off the pain meds. Did I say some things to you? Phil said, putting on his glasses so he could see Melinda better.

“You thought we were in Maui on our honeymoon. And wanted to do tickle training. Yeah that one you said right in front of the nurse,” Melinda chuckled.

Phil turned red, “Oh. Wow. That’s kind of silly. Although, honeymoon in Maui does seem pretty great.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow, “We need to be married first before the honeymoon.”

Phil gave her a serious look, “I also asked you to marry me, didn’t I? Well I won’t take back what I said.”

“Marriage? Right now, Phil? You think that’s the best idea?” May answered, sitting back down.

Phil shrugged, then grimaced at the pain,“Why not? We are partners in everything else. And I think I showed I’m marriage material. You know, taking a bullet for you.”

At that comment May stiffened, “Yeah. About that, Phil.”

Phil was surprised to hear May’s tone of voice turn angry. “What’s the problem, May?”

Melinda had tried to not bring it up, but it was inevitable now, “You took a bullet for me that’s what! I’m the specialist, I was supposed to be the one to protect you if things went south. Not the other way around?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Melinda. Hey, I just did what made sense. He was aiming for your head. Said there was a weak spot in your helmet. I dived in the way, hoping he’d hit something nonfatal. And he did. Look I’m alive!” Phil had raised his voice a bit and then coughed in pain. “Well, mostly alive.”

“That’s what Fury said too and he said I shouldn’t be mad.”

“So why didn’t you listen to him?” Phil asked, getting more serious.

“Because, it’s my struggle, Phil. Remember? This is what happens. I get close, someone gets hurt. Then I feel unworthy.” Melinda began to cry softly.

“Melinda come here,” Phil put his arm around her with his good arm. “Your worth is not determined by how well you do at each mission, or how well you do in bed or how well you prank. You’re beautiful, lovely, amazing, tough, no matter what. I’m not going to love you less because a mission went wrong. Or if we are having hard times. You are worth everything to me, Melinda. Don’t ever forget that.”

The two cried together for a long time. For the first time in years, Melinda felt at peace. Like she was worth something. Maybe she would consider that marriage proposal after all.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Domestic Philinda chapter because I need it in my life. 
> 
> It's Phil's birthday and Melinda surprises him with the gift of a lifetime.

3 months later…

The smell of coffee and pastries wafted through the air as Phil came into the kitchen to see Melinda preparing him breakfast in their new house.

“Melinda? You? Making breakfast?” Phil was shocked. Melinda was good at many things, but cooking was not one of her strong suits.

Melinda looked over at him and smiled, “Pastries and coffee from the local shop, you know me better than that, Phil.” She walked over to give him a kiss, “Happy Birthday Love.”

Phil returned the kiss and took the moment to put his hand down her hip, “Thanks Mel.”

Melinda laughed at his touch, “Breakfast, first. Remember the other day, you almost passed out?”

Phil blushed at the memory, “Yeah. Low blood sugar. These are the things you learn when living together.”

“So, rule number 1 is always have breakfast first, make love second,” Melinda grabbed her tea and munched on a danish, her ring gleaming in the morning sun.

“I can’t believe I get to marry you. 10 days!” Phil beamed. After he had recovered from the shoulder wound, Phil had took the time off to find a house for Melinda and him to buy. He had also found a beautiful ring, making good on his promise to marry Melinda.

He’d brought her to his favorite lookout at sunrise and asked her to marry him as soon as he was approved to leave the base. Then, he also surprised her with a key to their new house.

Melinda had known something was up all week, and she somehow knew he had decided to buy the house they had looked at for weeks. He’d kept avoiding her eye contact and would stumble upon his words every time she asked about the house. But more importantly, was the ring that he gave her.

The ring was beautiful, it had blue sapphire with diamonds alternating along the band. That had been 2 months ago, and now they were already approaching their wedding day.

Melinda and Phil had talked a long time about having a short or long engagement. With them already owning a house together, and a strong partnership at work, they decided to have a shorter engagement. Just long enough to plan a small ceremony.

They’d also debated back and forth about moving in together before the wedding, but then they decided it was way less awkward to come here after work than try to subtly make things happen at the base. Of course, everyone in SHIELD knew for a fact that May and Coulson were a couple, but making love while at a SHIELD base and not exactly thick walls between the bunks made it a little harder. So, house it was.

Phil was brought back to the present by Melinda rubbing her hand along his back, gently. “10 days. Sometimes I still can’t believe we’re doing this. But I can’t imagine doing this life partnership with anyone else. We’ll be partners in every aspect,” Melinda said, still getting used to the idea.

“Yeah, I’m surprised SHIELD is letting us stay as partners. But there’s nothing against married couples being a team. Fury seemed almost relieved we were getting married. Makes things less complication, I guess,” Phil leaned into Mel as he finished his coffee. It was good, a traditional cappuccino from his favorite coffee shop. Melinda always knew what to get him.

“Now can we officially get my birthday celebrations started?” Phil said, winking at his fiancée.

Mel gave him a smirk, “Almost, Phil. Time to open your gift, first.”

Melinda grabbed a small package from behind the kitchen and held it out for Phil to open.

He tore the wrapping and in it was a small car key. “Mel, what is this? A car?”

She smiled, “Not just any car. You’ve told me about the 1962 Red Corvette that you and your dad worked on. Well, I got it from your uncle who’d been keeping it in storage for you. And I got some of my engineering buddies at SciOps to fix it all up.”

Phil’s eyes widened, “Mel, are you serious? That’s amazing!” He picked her up and spun her around the room. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Go outside,” Mel said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Phil put his shoes on and stepped outside, and saw one of their shield friends pulling up the car to the curb and waving. He ran out to join them. “This is beautiful! It looks even better than when me and dad were working on it. I just, Mel, this is amazing. I can’t thank you enough,” Phil began to tear up, all the memories of working on the car with his dad coming back.

“Well, you bought us the house, I figured, I could get the car,” Melinda grinned. It’d been hard to keep this one secret, but Fury helped keep Phil distracted enough that he never saw it in the mechanics shop at SHIELD.

Phil took Mel’s hand and brought her to the car, where they both sat in it. Phil smelled the leather, bringing him back to his childhood. He started the car. It revved up beautifully and he opened the hood. “Should we drive around?”

“Yes, let’s go to your lookout. Then I have some upgrades to show you.” Melinda winked, Phil’s heart quickening.

Melinda thanked her engineering buddy, who hopped in a SHIELD car that had met him there. Phil’s birthday was going to be the one for the memory books.

Phil and Melinda took the long way to the lookout, listening to classic rock and smiling the whole way. It was a beautiful day, sun shining with just a few clouds. They had the day off for Phil’s birthday. and with the wedding just days away, Fury had promised they wouldn’t have any dangerous missions. Just paperwork and training on the base.

Phil looked over at Melinda who was beaming, “So, I know that smile means, something, what are these upgrades you are talking about?”

Melinda pressed a blue button, which closed the hood, darkened the windows and lowered the seats to make a bed. “So, mobile bedroom, perfect for road trips.”

Phil grinned, “Oh, Happy Birthday to me.” The two began to kiss and caress each other. The lookout then became Lola Lookout, to commemorate christening the car.

Phil’s face became redder than the car, but he didn’t mind. Besides, it’s the first time they did it in a car, and he couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate his birthday with the love of his life.


	9. Wedding Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Time!  
> Melinda and Phil have fun bachelor/bachelorette parties, then have the most beautiful wedding.
> 
> [Special Guests include Victoria Hand and Mack]

It was finally the day. Phil woke up feeling hungover, the bachelor party from the day before went way crazier than expected. John Garrett had spiked the punch with Everclear, which meant they all got very drunk, very quickly. He regretted inviting John to the party, but while Garrett was a punk, he was one of Phil’s only friends.

The boys had done a geek crawl, as John called it, going from comic book shop to arcade to laser tag. They’d ended up at the base playing video games on the NES. That’s when things got real crazy, because of John spiking the punch and then demanding they all run around the base in just their underwear.

Fury had put a stop to that and told them to all go to bed before they do something that breaks security. He’d threatened them all with a level demotion and that sobered them up real quick.

Phil had stumbled to an open bunk. He was too drunk to drive home anyways. Melinda had come back from Vegas the day before, but had kept silent about her bachelorette party there. She did promise him that no shenanigans happened, at least in terms of picking up any stray guys on the street. There was a rumor though she’d lost half a paycheck on the slots though, but Melinda denied it.

Phil found his glasses and rummaged through his bag. _Yes, I still have some of the hangover cure pills that Mel gave me._ He popped a few in his mouth and that began to clear his mind within minutes. Which was good, because he had to be at the wedding venue in an hour to help set up. Phil quickly showered, found his tux, and shaved.

He’d debated about growing out his hair and trying to comb over the bald spot at the back and front of his head, but Melinda had talked him out of it. “Keep it short, Phil.” She’d told him. He was still pretty self-conscious about his thinning hair. However, John still had a full head of hair and he had a hard time finding a date, so Phil knew it wasn’t all about looks.

And he knew Melinda loved him for who he was. Kind, charming, smart, loyal. At least, that’s what she’d told him when they got engaged.

Phil drove to the venue with the other guys in his wedding party. He didn’t have siblings, so he’d kept his side small. John Garrett was a groomsmen as well as Mack, who’d been the budding mechanic who’d helped rebuild Lola.

Fury was residing over the wedding, or else he would’ve made Fury his best man.

Melinda had chosen Victoria Hand as her maid of honor. While they weren’t super close, Hand had been a great friend to Melinda on the base.

Melinda’s parents were there, as well as a few friends from her hometown. Phil’s uncle came, and he had taken stock of Lola, parked behind the ceremony. He approved and gave Mack a thumbs up, after Mack told him he’d worked on it and added SHIELD approved features.

Phil and Melinda planned on getting many photos with Lola after the ceremony.

The venue was a beautiful vineyard, with a small lake in the background and a dock. It was a cloudless day, but with a calm, cool breeze.

The ceremony had been short, and Phil had barely been able to get through his vows without crying. “Melinda,” He’d said, “You are the light of my life. Without you, I wouldn’t be the man I am today. I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you.”

Melinda had answered with her own vows, “Phillip, you’ve shown me my worth. That I can be lovable. I’m so thankful that you love my whole person, not just the parts that are nice. But all of me. Thank you.”

The two shared a kiss, and Phil surprised Mel by lifting her up and spinning her around. He was beyond ecstatic. Melinda was his wife.

Melinda had smiled more than she’d ever had in her life. Phil was her husband. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun, and his smile was genuine and free. The two danced for hours at the reception, so much that Melinda eventually took off her shoes and went barefoot.

When it came time to go on their honeymoon suite, which happened to be the same hotel that they became a couple, Phil had changed into a dark grey suit and Melinda had changed into a sparkly teal dress, with a high cut on the leg, and low cut on the chest. Phil reddened when she came out of the dressing room with it on.

“Ready to go, husband?” She closed his mouth which had been gaping in shock at how beautiful his wife looked.

“Yes, wife. Let’s go,” Melinda grabbed him by the hand and led him to Lola.

“You know, Phil, the lookout is just 10 minutes from here. Why drive an hour to the hotel when we can go to the lookout first?” Melinda said with a wink and a seductive smile.

“Mmmhmm. The day is young. It’s going to be fun.” Phil nodded, his hands shaking as he started the car.

It was going to be a good day indeed.


	10. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after their honeymoon, May and Coulson are thrust into another mission. Phil has to decide if he'll "commit to the mission" and risk his physical commitment to his wife.
> 
> [Angst, Flirting/Foreplay warning, John Garrett being a wiseass]

“I can’t believe we are in a mission the day after we got back from our honeymoon,” Phil complained, wishing he’d have more time to open wedding gifts and settle more into their house.

“At least you don’t have to spend it in the surveillance van with Garrett,” May frowned, getting dressed into her SHIELD pant suit.

“I’d rather do that than have to be the one on flirting duty. Why me and not Garrett?” Phil said frustratingly. He’d just married the woman of his dreams, and now he had to dress up and flirt with who knows with how many women before they narrow down which one has the 084.

“Because Garrett would be ID’d. On his last mission, he encountered a few of the people at the event. They’d know he was with law enforcement,” Melinda answered, grabbing her SHIELD badge from the side table of their bed.

“Fine. I just hope the sleeping powder works. Because if I have to go to some hotel room with a gal, I just want her to fall asleep so I can search for the 084,” Phil said, letting Melinda help him with his tie.

“It should. At least that’s what the science division told me. But it takes time. But as soon as we ID the 084, put the powder in her drink, then lead her up to the room so you can search it,” Melinda went over the game plan with Phil one more time.

“And if the sleeping powder doesn’t work?” Phil asked, knowing there was always a backup plan.

“Then, well, let’s hope all our training will actually work,” Melinda said, secretly hoping that Phil wouldn’t have to go all the way to commit to the mission. Especially now that she was married to the man.

May and Coulson drove out where they were meeting Garrett, and entered the surveillance van. May helped Coulson get his comms on, while Garrett smiled in the back.

“Aww Phil. Look at you. You’re gonna turn some ladies’ heads tonight!” Garrett grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Thanks? Let’s just focus on finding the 084 as soon as possible so we can get this over with,” Phil said, feeling quite uneasy tonight.

“Oh that’s right. You’re a married man now. You aren’t allowed to enjoy it,” Garrett laughed as he tested out the comm. “Alright, Phil. You’re good to go.”

Phil made his way into the hotel, where another Gala was happening. He looked nervous, and double checked to see he had the sleep powder and the comm on. He also had a device that could sense the 084 if he got close enough, which is why he had to talk to many of the women at the Gala. They knew a female had it and she would be at this Gala, but other than that, they didn’t know what she looked like.

“Okay, time to get my charm on,” Phil said to himself, even though May and Garrett could hear him through the comes.

“Just be yourself, Phil,” Melinda cautioned, remembering the disaster that was the sea lion pick up line.

“Yeah don’t mess up Phil!” Garrett sounded, but Phil ignored him.

“So Melinda, how quick do you think he’ll get the gal up to the room?” Garrett asked, trying to goad May. He’d been jealous ever since May and Coulson got together.

“Hopefully quickly. Phil is smoother than he used to be, but this is still not his strong suit,” May answered honestly.

“That’s because you put him through quite a bit of training these last few months,” Garrett winked, making May blush a bit.

“Shut up Garrett. Focus. Is Phil’s 084 device reading anything?” Melinda asked.

“Yeah yeah, hey Phil, I’m reading something near the SW corner of the room. Is that where you’re at?” Garrett said into the comms.

“Yeah, there’s three women over here, all talking to people. I’m about to talk to them,” Coulson replied.

“We’ll be waiting.”

On comms:

“You look thirsty. Why don’t I get you another cocktail?” Phil said, using a line he knew worked well.

“Thank you, wow, good choice. This one is delicious. My name is Sara Ellis.”

“I’m Nick Halden”

“So Nick, what brings you here?”

“I’m looking for someone.”

“Have you find this person yet?”

“Hopefully soon”

“Phil it’s gotta be this Sara gal. The device is beeping like crazy in here. Go hard.” Garrett sounded over the comm.

“So what are you doing here alone, Sara?”

“Looking for a good time with the right person.”

“Who would be that right person?”

“Well, he’d be about your height. Striking blue eyes. Nice smile. Someone who had a good choice in cocktails.”

“Ohhh, yeah? Well I happen to be a good bartender. I have a good selection up in my room, if you wanted to tell me more about theis right person you mentioned.”

“Mmm, yes. This party is getting boring. What are you going to make me?”

“Something that will blow your mind.”

May and Garrett heard shuffling and walking from the comms. “Wow, he’s gotten smooth.” Garrett admitted, actually impressed.

“Yeah, maybe too smooth,” Melinda crossed her arms. Hoping that the sleep powder would work quickly. She did not like the idea of Coulson going into a hotel room with a tipsy, horny woman.

“Hey, they are talking again.”

“So here we are, ready to be impressed?”

“So you said you’d make a drink that’d blow my mind. If it’s a good enough drink, I’ll blow your mind too. And not just your mind,” They’d heard a quick outtake of air that caused the comm to have feedback.

May nearly threw the headphones across the van, “Who does this woman think she IS?!”

Garrett was smiling “She clearly knows what she wants. This is usually when I’d make a bet…but I don’t think you’re in the mood. Phil will do the sleep powder, he can probably stall…if not, I guess he’ll get to use that training you gave him.”

“I’m suddenly regretting teaching him to go the whole way if necessary. The sleep powder, they said it can take up to 10 minutes. A lot can happen in 10 minutes, trust me.” May was angry, jealous, and really annoyed at Garrett.

“Hey, Phil, May’s getting jealous over here so you might want to do what you’re gonna do fast and find the 084,” Garrett cautioned, not sure how much he wanted to tease Melinda anymore. Her glare could kill.

“Phil?” The comm is dead, May. Shoot. I think when she blew in his ear, it blew the comm receiver.” Garrett looked concerned.

“So Phil probably doesn’t know. If something goes wrong, he won’t be able to ask for help,” May started grabbing her tac vest.

“If we don’t hear anything in 15 minutes, we are going in,” May said, holstering her gun,

“I won’t argue with that, May.” Garrett said, also brandishing his gear.

>>>

“Hey guys, don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m making the drink and putting in the sleep powder. She’s slipping into something more comfortable. I don’t know how long I can stall, she’s really, really into me,” Phil tried to take his time to make the drink, and make sure he had the right amount of powder. He realized he’d have about 10 minutes for the powder to work. A lot can happen in ten minutes.

Sara came out of the bathroom in just her dress slip, and a fresh layer of lipstick on her lips. “Almost done with our drinks?”

“Yes, almost finished. Here, why don’t you start drinking while I go warm up my hands. The cocktail is icy, so my hands are freezing.” Phil came up with a good plan.

“Oh I don’t mind cold hands, Nick,” Sara began to kiss Phil on his neck and rubbed her hands down his back.

“Oh, but I do. It’s a turn off, for me, really. You focus on that drink, I’ll be back,” Phil ran to the bathroom and noticed lipstick already on his neck.

He put on warm water and said into the comm, “Okay, she’s drinking, but I don’t think I can stall 10 minutes. Melinda, if you can hear this. I’m sorry. I might have to go all the way. But I’ll commit to the mission, if you want me to.”

Silence. Either the comms were gone or Melinda was fuming and not responding.

“Nick! Come on!”

Phil finished washing his hands and came out to see Sara had already finished her entire drink. Now, he just had to keep things slow until she fell asleep.

But that was hard, as Sara’s hands were already unbuttoning his shirt and she didn’t seem one bit sleepy.

Phil decided he would go back to what he did with Melinda when they had their first undercover mission as a married couple. Just be really bad at unhooking the bra. That’d give him two minutes, at least.

Phil and Sara were down to just their underwear by the time Sara shoved him onto the bed, now giving him a hickey, as he tried very hard not to do much back to her.

As she began to take off his boxers, she gave a big yawn, suddenly. And then, she slumped on top of him. Fully asleep.

“Whew,” Phil had sighed, gently lifting her off him and covering her with a blanket. He quickly got on his pants, and went looking for Sara’s purse.

“The 084. It’s here. Melinda, Garrett, if you can hear this, mission complete, I’ll come to join you shortly,” As he said this he heard the door bang, and Melinda and Garrett in full tac gear coming into the hotel.

“Oh. Hi Phil. So she’s asleep?” Melinda said, noticing that Phil had lipstick over his neck.

“Yes. I got the 084. Did the comms go down?” Phil replied, reddening to Melinda’s gaze on his neck.

“Yeah, our lady blew out the receiver with her little message to you,” Garrett chuckled.

“Oh, so that’s what happened.” Phil replied, feeling very awkward at the moment.

“Hey Garrett, why don’t you sweep the area?” May nodded to him.

“Sure Agent May, whatever you need. I’ll grab the 084 from Phil and meet you back in the van,” Even Garrett was smart enough to realize that May and Coulson needed a private conversation.

“So…Phil. Looks like you have something on your neck there,” Melinda said, feeling very worried that Phil was going to tell her something she didn’t want to hear.

“Yeah…that ten minutes is a LONG time. But besides her sucking on my neck, nothing happened. I mean, she was clearly into me, but I was doing everything I could to stall. It was close though. She finally fell asleep on top of me.” Phil felt extremely awkward about this whole situation.

“So you would have gone the whole way, for the mission?” Melinda asked, knowing it could have gone another way.

“No. Honestly, as soon as she was trying to take off my boxers, I was about to just knee her in the head. I know, not the best idea. But Melinda. I…I can’t do it. I can’t commit to the whole mission. This was horrible for me. I hated it. I hated thinking about what was going on in your head. I hated having this woman all over me. If I have to leave SHIELD because I can’t follow the protocols, then I’ll leave. I promise, Melinda, I’ll never sleep with another woman. It’s not worth it, tonight showed me that. And I’m going to talk to Fury about never putting me on a mission like this. Let Garrett have these missions. He could use the action.”

Melinda hugged her husband tight, “That’s why I married you. You are so loyal. We’ll work it out. We’ll just tell Fury that there are some lines we won’t cross for SHIELD. This is one of them. He can take it or leave it.”

“I’ll take it,” Fury said as he stepped into the hotel room. “I’m really sorry I put you on this mission, Phil. We were hoping it wouldn’t have to go this far. It was a bad call on my part.” May and Garrett had told Fury about the comm issue and he brought a team to provide more backup, if needed.

“It’s okay Fury. We just know now that’s not something we want to do as SHIELD agents and as a married couple. There’s plenty of agents willing to do this type of task, but it’s not something I’m willing to do,” Phil didn’t know if he was about to get demoted or fired, but he didn’t care.

“I understand that. I took advantage of your loyalty to SHIELD, to get the job done at any cost. But you have another loyalty now, to Melinda. And I need to respect that. We’ll let guys like Garrett do these missions from now on. Now, let’s get this woman dressed and bring her in for questioning. And Garrett already gave us the 084. A job well done. I’m officially promoting you both to Level 6.” Fury stuck out his hand and Melinda and Phil both took it.

“Thank you Fury.”

Melinda gave Phil another hug, and the two were thankful for each other, and for Fury, who was a friend and fellow agent that cared about them as spies and as people. Garrett was stoked to find out he got promoted to level 5 and that he would be on more missions involving his charm.

And Phil and Melinda were happy to settle into married life. Balancing SHIELD and marriage was difficult but doable. Fury now understood and made sure that the missions would never compromise their marriage.

When they got home from the mission, Fury had sent them a bottle of Haig, for the trouble they had to go through. Melinda and Phil decided to wait for the right them to break it open, as it was a very expensive drink. So, they put the Haig on a high shelf, and broke open a cheaper bottle instead to celebrate. And Phil and Melinda were happ


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil receives some news that makes him the happiest man alive. Melinda isn't able to drink, for a specific reason.
> 
> [This is the end of the Commit to the Mission fic, but I am planning a sequel! I have some other fics I want to work on first, but we will be coming back to young + married Agents of SHIELD Philinda]

It was Melinda and Phil’s second wedding anniversary, and they decided to celebrate simple, by Phil making a steak dinner. He’d suddenly remembered the Haig, now collecting dust on the top shelf of their kitchen.

As he got it out and showed Melinda, she gave a look that made Phil quite curious.

“The Haig? Why now?” Melinda asked breathing in Phil’s scent as she kissed him.

“Because it’s our anniversary and I want to get drunk with you,” Phil replied, bringing Mel’s hips into his.

“So, that’s really sweet and all Phil, but I can’t drink.” Melinda shrugged, and gave him a smile.

“Wait, you can’t drink? Why not?” Phil, being oblivious, replied.

“So remember the other night when we decided I’d get off the pill?” Melinda answered, they had talked about wanting to start having kids, before they got too much older. Melinda had decided to go off the pill, but her doctor said it might take time to get pregnant.

“Yeah that was only 2 weeks ago.” Phil answered, now starting to realize where this is going.

“I’m pregnant.”

Phil nearly dropped the Haig in his hand in shock. He set it down gently and pulled Melinda in for a hug and a deep kiss. “That’s wonderful, Mel. We’re gonna be parents!”

She grinned, “I just can’t believe it. I’m gonna be a mom.”

“And you’ll be the best mom ever.” Phil kissed her again. “Okay, instead of Haig, we’ll celebrate with the Matcha tea I just got you for our anniversary.”

The two sat on the couch after dinner, with Phil rubbing his hands along her stomach, “Hello little one. I’m your dad. I can’t wait to meet you.” He had a little tear in his eye, the happiest of moments.

Melinda just smiled, and rested her head on Phil’s shoulder and put her hand on his as he sang quietly to their growing baby in her womb. It was the best day ever.


End file.
